Finally Home
by Poshers
Summary: A look through the eyes of Zoicite as a Female.


I hate my life.  
  
I hate being a villain. I hate working for a horrid bitch that could Care less about me, I hate this loneliness despite the fact that I'm among others. I hate hurting people who never did anything to me.  
  
I'm so sick of this.  
  
My name is Zoicite. I am 20 years old, and the only female Dark Kingdom general.  
  
I didn't even want this life. I just wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere.  
  
My only friend died when I was 11. Everyone else either hated or ignored me. I was lonely, empty, and hopeless...lost in the world...  
  
And this is 10 times worse. Sure, I've got purpose, but what good is it if my only purpose is to run around stealing innocent people's energy, trying to get some stupid crystal I could give a damn less about, and trying to hurt some teenage girls who never even did anything to me?  
  
What kind of life is that?  
  
The only thing good to come of this was that I met a guy I like...well, okay, more than just like. *blushes*  
  
But still...  
  
I hate this. And I can tell he does too. Same with the other guys we work with. Or for some, Used to work with.  
  
Why does it have to be this way?  
  
I want to get away from this heartless kingdom. I want to be with the one I love in a less cruel world...  
  
I don't want this life anymore.  
  
I walk into my room. Or at least my pathetic excuse for a room. My room was filled with three things. My bed, which was a thin cotton blanket and a rolled up towel for a pillow, a toilet that was pretty much a hole in the ground and a cabinet. My cabinet was filled with a couple of things. A toothbrush, toothpaste, a pocket mirror that I snuck in back when I joined the Negaverse, and pills. All types of pills. Sleeping pills which was self explanatory, Headache pills for all the times I get a headache from Beryl bitching about every mistake one of the generals make, Caffeine pills so on the days that I took to many sleeping pills I can wake up. Every type of pill you can image, I had at least one of.  
  
Just as I sat down, there was a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Her 'highness' was calling. I closed my eyes as I transported to where she was. Malachite, my one true love, stood next to her. Just last night he came to my room. I blushed as I remembered the things that he said to me. He was sweet and told me everything I had dreamed of hearing a man say to me. He told me things that young women who haven't found love dream about hearing. I blushed a deeper red as I thought of what we did.  
  
"What took you so long? Why are you blushing? What have you been doing? Am I going to have to reduce you meal rations again?" she said with a smug smile. She paused to emphasize what she would say next. "Malachite has been telling me that you have not been doing your job and have not collected as much energy as he has." My world crashed around me. Malachite? My love? He betrayed me! "And as I look at the charts your name has does seem to have about the same level of energy as he does. You work together. I expect both of you to work together and collect as much energy as possible. I do not want one of you doing the work while the other lollygags around. This, my dear, is your first warning. You only get one so watch your step." She smiled a smile, as a murderer would right before a murder. "Of course, every warning comes with a punishment."  
  
I felt the pain in feet as if it was coming up from the ground. It was just any run of the mill 'Ow my foot' pain. It was white searing hot pain. The type of pain that you would get if you laid on a hot iron and sat there for an hour. The pain traveled up my legs and stopped in the middle of my back. It stayed there for a few seconds but for me it felt like eternity. It then moved up my back and down my arms. It covered my body for a mere 5 seconds, but for me it was years. My screams where still being echoed minutes after it was over.  
  
"Now go back to your hole in the ground" Beryl said as Malachite laughed at my pain.  
  
I lay in bed trying not to move because of the pain. Why would Malachite betray me like this? He has said to me he loves me. Why would he do this to me? I answered my own question. Of course! He doesn't love me! He was probably using me the whole time! The only question is, what does Beryl want from him?  
  
Tears streamed down my face because of the realization I had just made. He doesn't love me! What was I going to do? He was my life! I cant live without him! He gave me so much support! He gave me the attention I needed, craved to have. What was I going to do?  
  
That's when it dawned on me. I stood up, crying out in pain as I made my way across the room. I opened the cabinet and took at the bottle of pills. I carefully removed the caffeine pills and counted out all the sleeping pills and headache pills. 32 of them all together.  
  
I took each one slowly, carefully, feeling the pills run down my throat and into my stomach. Then I realized what I had just done. My reaction surprised myself. I smiled. I was truly happy. I walked back towards my 'bed' and lay down, ignoring the pain. I fell asleep happy, knowing that I wouldn't wake up in the morning to see this horrible room, that crazy bitch and the man that I once loved.  
  
I was finally going home. 


End file.
